Pepe Pan Dziobak
Pepe Pan Dziobak '''— zwierzak domowy Fineasza i Ferba. Pracuje jako tajny agent dla O.B.F.S., pod kryptonimem '''Agent P, którego zawdzięcza pierwszej literze słowa "dziobak". Jego szefem jest Major Monogram, lecz czasem to Carl przekazuje mu misje. Jego baza mieści się pod domem właścicieli i dostaje się tam za pomocą różnych ukrytych wejść w domu i na podwórku. Wrogiem Pepe jest Heinz Dundersztyc. Codziennie udaje mu się niszczyć coraz to nowszy wynalazek doktora. Pod koniec misji (odcinka), wynalazek Dundersztyca z reguły "sprząta" wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba, zanim ich mama wróci do domu. Przebrania W domu Pepe udaje typowego, głupiutkiego zwierzaka. Pomaga mu w tym umiejętność robienia zeza rozbieżnego. Jednak gdy nikt nie patrzy, zakłada na głowę swój kapelusz i staje na dwóch nogach. Potrafi bardzo szybko przechodzić z agenta w zwierzątko i na odwrót, jeśli jest taka potrzeba ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą", "Dzień żyjącej żelatyny"). Wyposażenie * Komunikator nadgarstkowy - Pepe ma na nadgarstku zegarek-komunikator - przeważnie ukryty w jego futrze ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). * Video-komunikator - palmtop służący do odbierania wiadomości z kwatery głównej. Dr Dundersztyc zbudował w jednym odcinku urządzenie namierzające Monster Trucki - które od urządzenia Pepe różniło się jedynie kolorem ("Rozpacz parkuje"). * Spadochron - wielokrotnie uciekając agent P używał go ratując się przed upadkiem z dużej wysokości. Na spadochronie widnieje logo z podobizną dziobaka. Nie wiadomo, gdzie go chowa. * Plecak odrzutowy Młodość Pepe został przygarnięty 5 lat temu w schronisku dla zwierząt (należała ona do O.B.F.S.) przez Rodzinę Flynn-Fletcher. Na wzięcie Pepe zdecydowali się Fineasz i Ferb. Na początku chcieli go nazwać "Dziobak Bartuś". Ale gdy wrócili do domu zmienili mu imię na "Pepe" ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Relacje Fineasz Flynn Pepe jest udomowionym dziobakiem Fineasza i Ferba. Kiedy zobaczyli go po raz pierwszy postanowili, że nazwą go Dziobak Bartuś, jednak po powrocie do domu ostatecznie nazwali go Pepe ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Dziobak każdego dnia wyrusza walczyć z doktorem Dundersztycem, którego rozmaite inatory przeważnie powodują zniknięcie wynalazków chłopców zanim zobaczy je mama. Fineasz bardzo dba o dziobaka, i przeważnie zastanawia się, gdzie może być, kiedy znika walczyć z Dundersztycem. Bardzo przeżywał kiedy ten pewnego dnia zaginął ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"), innym razem zbudował maszynę, która miała mu umożliwić poznanie, co oznacza terkotanie zwierzaka ("Wywiad z dziobakiem"). W filmie chłopcy na krótko poznają prawdziwą tożsamość Agenta P - Fineasz jest bardzo zawiedziony i rozczarowany, że dziobak, którego traktował jak członka rodziny skrywał przed nim taką tajemnicę. Ostatecznie jednak zrozumiał, że była ona konieczna po to, aby Pepe mógł z nimi mieszkać. Na koniec stają przed wyborem - zapomnieć największą przygodę życia i zachować w ten sposób Pepe w rodzinie lub rozstać się z nim na zawsze wiedząc, że był tajnym agentem. Chłopcy oczywiście wolą rozstać się ze wspomnieniami niż z dziobakiem. Fineasz bardzo troszczy się o Pepe - w odcinku "Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1" chłopak chciał zrezygnować z wyjazdu do Afryki, przez rzekomą chorobę zwierzaka. Ferb Fletcher Ferb kocha Pepe tak samo jak Fineasz. Także nie wie, że jest on tajnym agentem. Czasami Pepe śpi z nim razem w łóżku, a Ferbowi to nie przeszkadza ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). Heinz Dundersztyc Pepe jest nemezis Dundersztyca. Walczą ze sobą niemal każdego dnia. Dundersztyc nie potrafi rozpoznać dziobaka bez kapelusza agenta ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Czasami traktuje go jak przyjaciela, a nie jako największego wroga. W odcinku specjalnym ("Czas dojrzeć") dowiadujemy się, że odkąd Dundersztyc skończył zajmować się złem, co tydzień w czwartek chodzą razem na kręgle. Inne informacje * Dundersztyc rozpoznaje Pepe tylko wtedy, kiedy ma on na sobie kapelusz ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", "Pierwotny Pepe"). * Przebiera się np. w hydraulika ("Lemoniada"). * Jest bakteriofobem ("Spranie mózgu"). * Fineasz i Ferb początkowo chcieli go nazwać Dziobak Bartuś ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Trafił do rodziny Flynn-Fletcher'ów dokładnie 5 lat przed podróżą w drugim wymiarze. * Fretka, będąc w ciele Pepe pociła się mlekiem, co potrafią tylko samice dziobaka ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). * Zawsze, gdy uda mu się pokrzyżować plany Dundersztyca, ten woła: "A niech Cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku!" (ang. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"). * Kiedy Pepe ma wolny dzień od pracy pod nieobecność właścicieli ogląda opery mydlane i je chipsy ziemniaczane ("Miłośnicy sztuki"). * Pepe nie lubi nosić sukienek ("Jak dziobak z królikiem", "Dzień w Spa", "Oszukać system"). * Nosi soczewki ("Potwory z Id"). * Pomimo tego, że inne dziobaki są niemalże identyczne jak Pepe, Fineasz zawsze go rozpozna, nawet jeśli chłopcy są w innej części miasta lub w innym kraju ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", "Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 2"). * Kod DNA Pepe to 74218390. * Stefa wie o prawdziwej tożsamości Pepe. Dowiaduje się o tym w odcinku Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo! Cytaty Pepe: (Pepe terkocze) - według wszystkich odcinków Pepe: "Dużo Mnie!" - "Noc żywych aptekarzy" Galeria wkrótce Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z "Fineasza i Ferba"